


Memento

by milliondollargirl



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Romance, Boys In Love, But Jesus helps him, Cute Smut????, Cutesy, Daryl In Love, Daryl is Bad at Relationships, Daryl is a Softie, Drunk!Jesus, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Funny!Jesus, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jesus is extroverted as fuck no biggie, Jesus misses Daryl, Late Night Conversations, Love Thoughts, M/M, Protective Daryl, SMUT IN GENERAL lol, Shower Sex, Showers, Smut, Top Daryl, basically everything that relates to FLUFF, not for too long tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milliondollargirl/pseuds/milliondollargirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Daryl’s case he wouldn’t want anyone touching him before and now the only thing that haunts him more than the desire to be alive is the desire to be this close to someone he almost hated at first.</p>
<p>Sometimes he does, though. When he’s thinking silly stuff like this; when he’s considering ‘love’ in a world where you can’t even know if you’re going to be alive the next day... These are the moments he hates Jesus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memento

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna give up on this 5+1 thing, really.
> 
> All mistakes are mine, I read it but I'm always missing these stupid little things. Ugh. :/
> 
> Anyways, enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> 中文 > Awesome translation available. [HERE.](http://www.mtslash.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=227768) (Registration required), also [here.](http://yosi220.lofter.com/post/32b228_f2420d8) ;)

 

 

“I wish I could kiss you right now.” Jesus said, stepping beside Daryl so quick the older man didn’t even notice at first. His voice was hoarse, as if he’d been screaming all day.

Daryl shrugged, saying with a too-affirmative tone: “Ya drunk.”  
  
“ _Ain’t_. I might’ve been drinking for the last couple of hours, but it doesn’t mean I’m drunk.” Jesus said with his usual playful smile while Daryl gave him a face of disapproval. “What?” He continued, “I wasn’t the only one drinking.”  
  
“I know.” Daryl simply said, his voice smoother, trying to follow Jesus’. Everybody else was drinking too, except for Maggie, of course. He even thought he’d seen Carl drinking something that looked like whiskey.  
  
“I missed you. I _miss_ you.” Jesus whispered and Daryl stepped back for just a second which made the younger man almost fall on his face if it wasn’t for Daryl’s hand on his arm.  
  
“Man…” Daryl whispered back still holding Jesus up, staring at his face.   
  
“It’s fine if you don’t miss me.” Jesus mumbled, laughing so hard a moment later as if he’d just heard the funniest joke ever. Daryl felt like laughing too, he knew Jesus was playing games. Trying to make him talk – he wouldn’t say it never worked – but today wasn’t one of those days…   
  
“I ain’t gonna say this shit… Ya know I ain’t like this, won’t just start saying _stuff_ , open up like some type of fool.”  
  
Jesus was still laughing when he pulled Daryl close to his own body so fast the older man frowned. “You don’t have to say anything but I like saying _stuff_ to you.” He murmured, emphasizing the word ‘ _stuff’_. “I like you, in general; everything that evolves saying or doing things with _or_ to you.”  
  
“Didn’t know ya were this much of a sap, especially when drunk.” Daryl said calmly, his hands on Jesus’ hips, frozen.  
  
“Please kiss me.” Jesus whispered, closing his eyes like he was praying or something, running both hands in Daryl’s broad arms with no hurry in the action, as if he had all the time in the world to just feel Daryl’s skin under his fingers.  
  
Maybe he did.  
  
“Uh, sorry.” Maggie said, stepping inside the kitchen while Jesus rolled his eyes in a funny way which got Daryl smirking. “Didn’t know you guys were here.”  
  
“’S fine.” Daryl said and Jesus sighed, throwing himself against Daryl’s body again even though Maggie was still there, looking for something on the fridge with a smirk on her face.  
  
“No it’s not.” The younger man finally said it and Daryl took a deep breath, annoyed by Jesus’ drunkenness already while Maggie kept trying not to look at them with one of her hands covering her smile.

“I’m just hungry.” She said, still avoiding the two of them that seemed to be connected to each other in some kind of strange way so they wouldn’t move.

“Go eat somewhere else.” Jesus said back to her in a rude way that got her laughing, staring at Daryl’s face while the older man tried moving him away. “He don’t mean it.”

“I know that.” Maggie murmured, closing the fridge door and crossing her arms with a pot in her hand. “He’s just drunk and probably horny.”

Jesus opened his mouth to say something but Daryl sighed exasperatedly as an attempt to interrupt, which worked. “Think ‘s time for ya to sleep.”

“I don’t want to sleep I want you to f—”

“Be quiet.” Daryl said as fast as he could and Maggie actually laughed out loud before walking past the both of them, shaking her head negatively.

“Dunno why I put up with this.”

“Because you like me, of course.” Jesus said back with a controlled voice even though his face looked hurt. Daryl wanted to tell him he did; he wanted to tell Jesus it was not a big deal to take care of someone you’re in a ‘relationship’ with.

He gave up eventually… Convincing himself that Jesus wouldn’t even remember any type of conversation they’d start that night.

As soon as they stepped inside the bedroom Jesus almost ran to the bed, falling on the mattress with a careless attitude that was typical of him in everything he did. “Take these off.” Daryl said, pointing to his boots, trying to convince Jesus with a more serious tone but the younger man gave him a small sigh as an answer.

“You could help me.” He said, voice muffled.

“ _Hell_.” Daryl said, placing both hands on Jesus’ hips and turning him around, making him lie on his back; Jesus had his eyes open wide, which made Daryl wonder if he was worried or thinking too much about something that wasn’t really important, which is what he usually does.  

“Got somethin’ on your mind?”

“Just you.” Jesus murmured and his voice was smooth like music to Daryl’s ears.

“C’mon, gimme these legs.” Daryl said and Jesus automatically pulled his legs up; Daryl grabbed them a moment later, taking off those heavy boots in a delicate way while Jesus kept staring at his hands.

As soon as the socks were off too, Daryl placed Jesus’ left leg on the bed, still holding the right one up, hands running on Jesus’ foot calmly.

“I like your hands.”

“Ya gotta stop sayin’ things you like about me.” Daryl murmured, rough fingers still pressing on Jesus’ delicate skin.

“Why? I know you’re always embarrassed about it – my compliments – but eventually you’ll have to accept it.”

“Dunno why you gotta say this stuff all the time, ‘s all.” Daryl murmured and sat beside Jesus on the bed, trying to get him up. “C’mon, take this coat off—and these jeans.”

“I feel the need to express myself,” Jesus said back while sitting on the bed and taking his coat off, shaky fingers unbuttoning his jeans a moment later. “I know you’re ok with being silent and everything, guess that’s why I like you so much, we’re opposites.”

“Ya believe in that kinda shit?” Daryl asked, watching as Jesus started kicking the jeans off his legs in a hurry as if the piece of cloth was burning him alive.

“You don’t have to believe it for it to be true.” Jesus said back, finally relaxing on the bed, now wearing his underwear and a t-shirt. “I mean, it’s happening even if I don’t believe it – if we don’t believe it – isn’t it?”

“Is it?”

“Isn’t it?”

Daryl snorted and got up. “Ye. Sleep.”

“Wait, there’s something I want to talk to you about.”

“What?”

“You haven’t kissed me in probably five days.” Jesus blurted it all as fast as he could and Daryl stared, probably trying to assimilate the words.

He hadn’t notice – not _hadn’t notice_ in the way you won’t when you don’t care about someone – but these days have been stressful, they were both focusing on different things, Daryl was spending a lot of time out of the gates and when he was inside, Jesus was busy with something else or at _his home._

They barely spoke in the last days, when they did, Daryl was probably heading out and Jesus was probably in the way to fix something someone else had fucked up. It didn’t seem like too long but he knew he missed it anyways, like words unspoken and speechless vows.

Now that he’d stopped to think about it, it didn’t make sense, really. How much time he’d spent without feeling those lips against his, without touching that hair and hearing those moans and sharing a bed; just being close to Jesus – this is the closest they’ve been in days – and he wouldn’t understand, it wouldn’t get inside his head _how_ he was able to get on without _it_.

He knew he was feeling weird about something, but he’s a loner, he’s always been a loner in some aspects of his life (most of them); he missed Jesus, deep inside just as much as Jesus missed him – even though it wasn’t like him to say shit like that out loud – he knew something was bothering him and he didn’t even stop to try and notice what it was about.

_It was about Jesus_ , about not having him around, about not listening to his voice or laughing at his bad and ridiculous stories; it was about the fact he wouldn’t poke Daryl on the stomach when the room was full of people anymore, even though they’d probably be talking about some serious stuff.

It was about the fact Jesus had stopped kissing him goodbye whenever he went back to Hilltop, even if it was just a peck of lips, like his life wouldn’t be complete if he didn’t do it;

His smile against Daryl’s cheek when he decided to kiss him out of nowhere and for no reason at all while the older man flushed a hundred shades of red at once even though they’ve been doing this for a while now… It was just a ghost.

“We been busy, right?” He asked because he needed to know, he needed to be sure his theory was right – he needed Jesus to understand things the way he did, or maybe the other way around – so they could be over this already, whatever _this_ was.

“I think so… We’re not busy right now, though.” Jesus said back with a small smirk on his lips and Daryl nodded, getting back on the bed and placing his right hand on Jesus’ stomach.

“Ya could’ve jus’ talked to me or somethin’.” Daryl whispered and Jesus nodded, closing his eyes and pulling the older man closer to him. “Or just grab me the way ya usually do. It ain’t gotta get weird…”

“I didn’t think this was something you’d like to talk about.” Jesus said, shrugging. “I just wanted to let you know that I’m willing to get back at it whenever you are.”

Daryl placed one kiss at those small lips. “We gonn' do it as soon as you’ll wake up.”

“I’m fully awake right now.”

“You are?”

Jesus shook his head ‘no’ as Daryl kept caressing his stomach.

It didn’t take five minutes for him to sleep.

 

                    ~*~

 

“Good morning.” Daryl heard someone saying behind him in the shower – turning around he realized it was Jesus before he’d go and punch someone else in the face.

Jesus had a smile on his face and his hair was wet only a few seconds after he stepped inside the box, pushing Daryl away from the squirt of water; the older man couldn’t help but call Jesus a _prick_ mentally.

“Ya locked the door?”

Jesus nodded and kissed Daryl on the lips, standing on his tiptoes so the water wouldn’t run on his face for a least a few moments; Jesus pulled him closer by his hips, crossing his fingers at Daryl’s back so the older man wouldn’t move or runaway, not that Daryl was thinking about that, kissing Jesus back with hurry and a force he hadn’t felt or expressed in days because it just felt right.

He wanted to ask things to Jesus, about the night before, if he’d a headache, if he was feeling well, but he didn’t think the younger man wanted to hear about that – when Jesus touched his cock, he was pretty sure _talking_ wasn’t his first priority – Daryl closed his eyes when Jesus started stroking him and biting his chin slowly, his right hand on the wall behind Jesus, the only thing that was still cold in there.

When Jesus touched him like this Daryl almost felt like love was a real thing – when you like someone this much, when someone gets to know you this much so you wouldn’t want anyone else touching you, as if everything and everyone else was wrong, everything you’ve felt before for anyone was now just so lame you feel stupid – in Daryl’s case he wouldn’t want anyone touching him before and now the only thing that haunts him more than the desire to be alive is the desire to be this close to someone he almost hated at first.

Sometimes he _does_ , though. When he’s thinking silly stuff like this; when he’s considering ‘love’ in a world where you can’t even know if you’re going to be alive the next day, these are the moments he hates Jesus.

“Turn ‘round.” He managed to say, already placing both hands on Jesus’ hips and trying to turn the younger man around himself while Jesus smiled, now stroking both their cocks together and Daryl wished he’d just stop doing that because Jesus looked hot like a fucking sin staring at him with those eyes made precisely for Daryl’s destruction; he was about to explode but he still wanted to fuck the younger man against the cold wall. “Fuck.”

“Eventually.” Jesus murmured against his mouth and Daryl frowned trying to understand how he managed to say a word like that one at _that_ moment; Jesus took his hand off Daryl’s cock but kept stroking himself while he turned around and if Daryl wasn’t turned on enough already, that would be the exact moment it'd had happened.

Staring at his back for a moment, Daryl noticed Jesus’ hair mostly on his shoulders, touching his skin in a delicate way as the water kept running along its length. Daryl ran one hand on it, taking away from one of his shoulders and giving him a kiss, supporting his own head against it when he started fingering the younger man.

The water was still running, droplets were reaching for his back – he couldn’t help feeling guilty about that – but his mind was a chaos and he wasn’t really caring about the waste of water at that moment, he needed to get inside Jesus, he needed to cum, he needed to feel him around his cock already and he wouldn’t focus on anything else even if he tried the hardest.

“Please, Daryl—just…” Jesus murmured, throwing his head back when Daryl had two fingers inside him. “Please.”

“Ain’t gonn’ hurt ya.” Daryl managed to say, his cock bobbing in front of him, feeling heavy against Jesus’ ass; he thought he wouldn’t handle anymore because the thoughts on his mind were killing him, he needed Jesus just as much as Jesus needed him.

“You’re not going to hurt me; I know what I can take.” The younger man said back, looking at Daryl directly in the eye with a daring expression all over his face, biting his lower lip one more time when Daryl touched him just the right way with his fingers. “Yeah?”

“I can take you.” Jesus murmured, taking a deep breath and pushing back against Daryl’s rough fingers. “—and I’ve done this in worst circumstances.”

“Dunno if I wanna hear ‘bout that.” Daryl said mostly joking but jealousy was also clear in his voice, which made Jesus smile, moaning. “Then fuck me already, please.”

“Ya gonna be quiet if I do that?” Daryl asked, running his left hand on Jesus’ ass.

“Yes, just—” Jesus said in a muffled way Daryl almost didn’t hear because of the shower behind them.

Daryl didn’t say anything else, taking the fingers off that small heat, placing them on his hips and bringing him back just a little so it would be easier to get his cock – finally – inside Jesus, who was practically moving without Daryl’s command, pushing back against nothing for a moment, turning his face around to look at Daryl’s face while the older man started thrusting inside him slowly.

“Fuck…” Jesus sighed when Daryl was completely inside him. “ _So_ good.”

The fact that Jesus was still talking – especially the fact that he was talking like a fucking porn star – drove Daryl insane, but he didn’t even tried to say anything, just pulled halfway out and went back to thrusting inside Jesus again, expecting that soon the sensation of craziness would fade away and he’d focus on saying something back; his fingers were tugging at Jesus’ hips automatically and forcefull even though he wouldn't want to leave bruises, Daryl was trying to make him stop thrusting back, trying to pull him closer, trying to say whatever his mouth wouldn’t let him.

“Fuckin’ tight…” Daryl said like it was a prayer. “Can’t last, won’t.”

Jesus had his eyes closed, focused on the sensation of Daryl’s cock inside him, filling him up the way he’s been wanting and dreaming about for days now; at that moment he convinced himself he could do that all day, every day. Feel Daryl on him, inside him, touching him in every single way possible…

Not that Daryl thought differently…   

Jesus’ mouth was hanging open when Daryl murmured he was about to come, and his face didn’t change, as if he was waiting for that already, as if he _wanted_ it; he went back to his own cock again, stroking himself as fast as he could but Daryl didn’t appreciate that, thinking it was too fast he pushed Jesus’ hand away and stroked the younger man himself; Jesus moaned in the most ridiculously hot way possible and that’s when Daryl came; he didn’t even got time to pull out, coming inside Jesus in a hot white mess, still thrusting inside him like nothing happened, which got the younger man rolling his eyes and coming just a second after, still whispering how good Daryl felt inside him, filling him so well and how hot the older man was, painting Daryl’s fingers with his _own_ white mess.

Daryl kept trying to breathe right and Jesus started chuckling – frowning just for a second when Daryl pulled out – as Daryl turned off the shower as soon as he remembered it.

“Ya leaking.” The older man said, touching Jesus’ asscheeks for a moment, trying to tease him and receiving a smirk as an answer.

“Feels good, it’s like you’re still inside me.” Jesus said in a dreamy way that Daryl wanted to hate.

“Shee-it.” Daryl managed to say back, opening the door. “Gonn’ get hard again.”

“Not a problem.”

“Ain’t gonna stay here all day fuckin’ ya.” He said, stepping out of the shower box and leaving a trace of water while he walked inside the bathroom.

Jesus shrugged. “I didn’t say _all day_ but—” he started laughing when Daryl threw a towel on his face.

“Daryl you in there?” Glenn’s voice came from outside the bathroom and Daryl sighed. “Ye.”

“Rick’s looking for you.”

“Ain’t gonna take long.” He said back and Glenn left as he started looking for his jeans.

Jesus stepped out of the box, kissing Daryl’s shoulder and poking him on the hip while Daryl kept picking up his clothes in the bathroom until he was ready to head out.

“Later?”

Jesus nodded. “Later.”

 

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like writing smut????? I tried anyways, feels like there's always something I'm missing on it (probably condoms or something) but I needed to try writing THEIR smut -- and I'll probably do it again even if it sucks.
> 
> I have no control of myself. 
> 
> *throws arms in the air*


End file.
